


Amusement

by Garance



Series: DCEUshot [34]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: A Lot of Issues, Arm destruction, Arthur and Diana didn't want but..., Barry is the background, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bruce, Bruce Has Issues, Clark has mental issues, Cunnilingus, Dark Clark, Everyone Has Issues, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lois is late, M/M, OMG I have Issues, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rape, Technically Clark is amnesic, Top Clark Kent, Victor is the best, burn - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Lois arrive en retard alors que Clark est de retour, Bruce n'est pas si résistant à ce qui amuse Superman.





	Amusement

Amusement 

 

Bruce. C'était le seul nom dont il se souvenait. Qui était-il et quel était son lien avec lui ? Clark se posait la question alors qu'il affrontait la guerrière, le cyborg, l'homme à la fourche et le garçon rapide. Il ne comprenait rien à la situation et sentait que ce 'Bruce' n'était pas loin d'ici, mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devrait faire avec lui. ''Clark !'' Il se tourna en reconnaissant la voix, sans pouvoir mettre de visage dessus, ses dents et ses poings se serrèrent alors qu'un océan de souvenirs lui projetaient des vagues flots d'événements. Il s'avança peu à peu vers l'homme, une sourde colère l'inondant, la guerrière se mit devant lui pour faire barrage mais il l'écrasa comme les trois autres avant elle. Il n'y avait plus que lui et l'homme qui l'avait blessé, insulté, presque tué. Bruce n'était pas serein, et Clark en riait presque, il n'avait pas été en meilleur état avant de mourir. Clark envoya l'homme contre une voiture de police, pour s'amuser de la faiblesse de son ennemi une fois sans aucune arme pour l'affaiblir. Il le saisit par la gorge, souriant des gémissements et des halétements de surprise, il aimait beaucoup être en vie pour profiter de ce genre de moments.

  
''Tu ne me laisses pas vivre. Tu ne me laisses pas mourir. Laisse-moi au moins ça...'' Il dit sombrement, son regard planant sur le corps de Bruce, un appétit soudain se réveilla dans sa poitrine. Il avait la volonté de faire subir à cet homme ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, mais de manière plus concrète, en face de tous ses amis justiciers

  
Clark utilisa sa super-vitesse pour prendre Bruce et ses quatre autres compagnons dans un bâtiment en ruine qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il était mort en face. Il avait été humilié dedans. Il était temps qu'il prenne sa revanche sur Bruce. Une fois encore grâce à ses aptitudes kryptoniennes, il fixa les quatres spectateurs à un mur grâce à sa vision thermique et des plaques d'acier, les transformant en menottes. Clark sourit à pleine dent alors qu'il ne restait que lui et l'homme, tremblant sur le sol, comme il avait fait à cause de la kryptonite. Il envoya un coup de pied dans la mâchoire de l'humain, le propulsant contre un mur, il s'avança vers lui et posa son pied sur sa joue, l'écrasant petit à petit, l'enfonçant dans le sol, se délectant des couinements de douleur. Clark entendait la guerrière supplier pour qu'il arrête, mais il ne le fit pas et ramena l'humain sur ses pieds en le tirant par les cheveux, après avoir pris le soin de retirer le stupide masque qui lui avait tant pris. Il n'était pas surpris de voir la culpabilité et des remords dans les yeux bruns, mêlés à ce qu'il pourrait appeler de l'honneur. Il allait prendre tellement de plaisir à le briser qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer.

  
''Enlève tes vêtements.'' Il ordonna sur un ton glacial, observant la honte se peindre sur le visage blême du Wayne

''Non !'' La guerrière cria, il se tourna vers elle et sourit de la haine et de la peine figées sur son visage qu'il devinait habituellement souriant

''Diana...'' L'humain murmura, presqu'en sanglotant alors que des larmes naissaient dans ses yeux

''Kal-El ! Tout ça va beaucoup trop loin ! Arrête-toi là et personne ne sera blessé !'' Diana, s'il comprenait bien, lui hurla, une veine de colère lui traversant le visage

''Non. Je ne fais que prendre la revanche, ce qui m'appartient.'' Il déclara froidement, ricanant de l'accélération des battements du cœur de Bruce

  
Il se retourna vers sa proie, prêt à la manger, il répéta son ordre et l'humain tressaillit quelques instants, avant de se conformer dans la douleur. Bruce retira d'abord sa cape, puis son blason, ses bottes, sa ceinture et commença à retirer le reste de la combinaison, un rougissement important sur ses joues. Clark utilisa sa vision thermique pour détruire la ceinture utilitaire, narquois du regard faible dirigé vers les débris. De l'autre côté des ruines, il savait que le quator cherchait un moyen de se libérer, mais il avait tout soudé de manière à ce qu'ils ne puissent pas se libérer. Il se reconcentra sur l'homme en face de lui, maintenant nu et sans défense. Clark passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et amena Bruce contre son corps, grâce à la forte poigne, il inspira son odeur, de l'eau de Cologne, et lécha le cou en sueur, très amusé de la panique du Wayne. Il plaqua ses lèvres sur un endroit et commença à sussoter, mordant légèrement, faisant en sorte que sa victime ne bouge pas. Le brun grimaça et glappit, mais il n'en prit pas compte et continua sa marque, relevant la tête pour admirer son suçon.

  
''Bande.'' Il fixa les yeux bruns de l'homme se peindre dans une terreur glacée

''Bruce !'' Diana hurla, des larmes prenant lentement place dans ses yeux

  
Clark se demanda si ces deux là étaient en couple, mais il en doutait largement, de toute façon, le résultat serait le même. Il observa l'homme rougir et se mordre la lèvre inférieure avant de commencer à caresser sa bite, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas gémir. Les gestes n'eurent pas l'effet escompté alors Clark dû prendre les choses en main. Il prit les mamelons entre ses mains et tortura les tétons, les pliant dans tous les sens, ils devinrent rapidement durs et le Wayne faisait des sons étranglés, essayant de tant bien que mal de masquer sa gêne. Clark en prit un dans sa bouche et le mordilla, se réjouissant du gémissement naturel de douleur fusionné à du plaisir. Il baissa les yeux et rencontra l'excroissance de sa bite et de celle qu'il allait bientôt torturer, il sourit narquoisement et relâcha l'homme, avant de se tourner vers la guerrière, qui était plus pâle qu'avant, une légère larme roulant sur son visage. Il prenait tellement de plaisir avec sa revanche.

  
Clark sourit à pleines dents des autres spectateurs, le garçon en rouge médusé, le cyborg cachant tant bien que mal sa colère, et celui aux cheveux longs faisant de son mieux pour réconforter la guerrière. Il reporta son attention sur l'homme devant lui et son amusement ne fit que croître en voyant Bruce, les mains posées sur ses oreilles, essayant de masquer sa présence, la honte se peignant sur tout son corps. Clark ferma les yeux et ramena l'homme contre son torse, passant sa langue sur le lobe de l'oreille de Bruce, ignorant le frisson d'inconfort. Il s'amusait tellement. Il saisit l'homme par les cheveux une nouvelle fois et l'envoya au sol, avant de s'asseoir sur le bas de son dos et de le maintenir dans cette position de soumission. L'homme lui avait éraflé la joue, l'avait fait saigné, il allait en faire de même de manière plus violente. Clark prit le bras gauche de Bruce et le tordit, brisant l'os, le craquement retentit dans ses oreilles alors que le cri de douleur et de souffrance résonnait dans les ruines. Il appuya sur le bras, profitant du couinement d'agonie et des supplications écœurées de son attitude. Il relâcha le membre impossible d'utilisation et passa ses yeux de bleus glacés à rouges écarlates. Il dirigea un faible rayon sur l'épine dorsale, commençant à tracer un pentagone, passant sur les trapèzes et les triceps, descendant jusqu'aux reins, brûlant la peau et dessinant son propre blason sur le dos pâle et déjà tant marqué de précédent combat. De nouveaux cris résonnèrent dans le bâtiment et son sourire ne fit que prendre plus d'ampleur. Il commença sans plus tarder à tracer le ''S'', autrefois porteur d'espoir mais maintenant de vengeance.

  
Clark contempla son travail une fois fini, fronçant légèrement les sourcils à l'odeur de chair brûlée. L'homme sous lui gémissait faiblement, la gorge commençant à se briser des précédents cris, et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues abondamment. Il se releva et rit à haute voix, sa jambe écrasant le corps du minable qui avait osé s'en prendre à lui. Il était temps qu'il prenne tout ce qui faisait encore l'honneur de l'homme. Il traça le contour de la mâchoire de l'homme, ses doigts avançant sur le chaume, le même chaume que la nuit de sa mort. Il avait vraiment envie d'avoir cette bouche autour de sa bite, et de s'enfouir profondément dans ce cul serré. Il retira son pantalon et son caleçon, déjà abîmés de son retour fracassant, et fut amusé de la peur naissante dans les yeux de Bruce. Il entendit vaguement le murmure de désespoir de la guerrière, et l'homme à la fourche lui hurler d'arrêter, mais ça ne fut que plus drôle pour lui, le cyborg restait stoïque, presque mort, mais une veine ressortait de son visage, prouvant qu'il ressentait des émotions. Le garçon en rouge s'était vraisemblablement évanoui.

  
''À genoux, ou je tuerais un à un tes amis.'' Clark ordonna, sa vision thermique s'était activée pour assombrir encore plus ses propos

  
Bruce s'exécuta, douloureusement à cause de son bras, mais il s'assit sur ses genoux, la tête baissée, et un tremblement parcourant l'intégralité de son corps. Clark prit la tête de Bruce entre ses mains et la releva, avant d'enfoncer sa bite dans la bouche, la poussant au plus profond de la gorge de l'homme, une main tenant ses cheveux pour le diriger comme il le souhaitait. La langue caressait sa bite habilement, Clark se demanda si l'homme le faisait souvent pour d'autres humains ou l'un de ses amis menottés au mur. Les gémissements d'inconfort régalaient ses oreilles, les larmes striaient peu à peu le visage qu'il admettait être beau, de la salive coulait le long de la mâchoire de l'homme. C'était un magnifique spectacle de la part de l'œil de Clark, son ennemi à ses pieds, le suçant pour protéger des soi-disants héros. Il y eut un grand bruit dehors, et une colonne de lumière, mais il ne s'en occupa pas, alors que la guerrière sursauta et murmura des choses sur la fin du monde.

  
Clark retira sa bite de la bouche, admirant la salive et le precome couler le long du menton du Wayne, pour tomber jusqu'aux jambes fermement serrées. Clark fut intrigué par ses jambes, pourquoi l'homme serrait-il ses jambes ? Il utilisa sa super-force pour les séparer et sourit de la masse de la bite de Bruce, qui gémit en commençant à mordre sa lèvre. Clark eut une idée. Il prit l'homme par les cheveux et le déposa devant la guerrière et l'homme aux cheveux longs, fixant ce dernier avec amusement. Il prit le menton de Diana entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur l'autre paire, la femme eut un sursaut et mordit sa lèvre pour le faire partir. Il se recula et baissa la jupe de la guerrière, elle protesta et baraguina quelques insultes pour qu'il arrête mais il continua, il saisit Bruce et le força à lécher le vagin de la femme. Clark s'amusait beaucoup, surtout devant le rougissement constant sur les joues de Bruce, et le nouveau sur celles de Diana. Il était maintenant sûr que ces deux-là n'étaient pas en couple mais s'aimaient passionnément. Il observait avec amusement son ennemi faire un cunnilingus à la guerrière, les deux n'osaient pas se regarder, rien d'étonnant. Sa propre bite palpitait d'excitation contre sa cuisse, et quand la femme atteint l'orgasme, Clark rit sans retenue, du liquide séminal féminin se répendit sur le visage carmin de Bruce. Diana murmura des pardons en osant le regarder, mais l'homme ne réagit pas, un sanglot le déchirant. Clark le changea de place, ignorant la femme la suppliant pour qu'il arrête. Il déposa son jouet humain devant le brun-blond et lui caressa doucement la tête, fixant le regard dédaigneux en face de lui. Il s'amusait beaucoup.

  
''Tu es taré, Superman.'' L'homme en face de lui grogna, son regard fixement ancré dans le sien

''Arthur...'' Bruce murmura entre deux larmes

''J'ai besoin de toi.'' Clark dit finalement

''Ah ouais ?'' L'homme fronça les sourcils

''Il va te faire une fellation. J'ai envie que tu l'humilies davantage.''

''Et pourquoi je ferais ça, Clark ?'' Arthur grogna une nouvelle fois

''Parce que je vous tuerais tous sinon, elle et le gamin en premier.'' Clark fit un mouvement de tête pour montrer les intéressés

''Tu ne me fais pas peur.'' Arthur déclara sans émotion

''Fais-le...'' C'était un simple murmure, mais il signifiait beaucoup, la résignation, le désespoir

  
Arthur détourna son regard du kryptonien pour fixer avec surprise Bruce, qui sanglotait silencieusement. Clark profita de l'occasion pour abaisser l'armure du brun-blond, dévoilant une verge déjà dressée, l'homme eut un faible rougissement et fit un faible bruit. Bruce approcha lentement ses lèvres de la bite pour faire une nouvelle fellation mais Clark le prit par les cheveux et l'empala sur le pénis, l'enfonçant profondément dans sa gorge. Clark caressa lentement sa propre verge en observant le spectacle qui s'offrait devant lui, Bruce s'étouffant sur une autre queue, le visage écarlate et des larmes coulant à flot, ses lèvres tentant désespérément de s'échapper, il faisait tellement de bruit qu'il cachait les excuses de l'homme aux cheveux longs. Au moment de l'orgasme d'Arthur, Clark recula Bruce de la verge et laissa le sperme se répendre sur le visage déjà bien marqué par les derniers quarts d'heure. Il laissa l'homme se remettre de sa jouissance pendant qu'il reprenait une prise dans le cuir chevelu de Bruce pour plus l'humilier auprès de ses proches.

  
''S'il te plaît... Ne les touche plus... Fais ce que tu veux de moi...'' Son jouet murmura faiblement, ses lèvres tremblaient et son bras gauche avait des spasmes de douleur

''Hm... Les gamins ne m'intéressaient pas de toute façon...''

  
Clark lâcha l'humain et lui asséna un coup de pied dans l'estomac, l'envoyant contre un mur, où il se rendit avec sa super-vitesse, Bruce était à quatre pattes, crachant du sang et sa bile. Il se positionna derrière lui, scrutant le cul pas encore abîmé et toujours serré. Il cracha sur ses doigts et en rentra rapidement un dans l'entrée de l'homme qui cria et fit de son mieux pour ne pas déjà s'écrouler. Un deuxième doigt et le ciselage prit plus d'ampleur, des gémissements remplirent la pièce et Clark appréciait de plus en plus d'avoir combattu un homme aussi bien bâti et chaud. Un troisième, et dernier doigt, Bruce siffla de l'intrusion alors que Clark les enfonçait le plus profondément possible. Une fois que l'étirement fut suffisent, Clark retira ses doigts, un horrible sourire mi-sadique, mi-épanoui, le corps de Bruce tremblait, de faibles sons sortaient de sa bouche. Clark posa ses mains sur les hanches de l'homme, se positionna devant l'entrée, rentrant la pointe de sa bite. Bruce eut rapidement le souffle coupé, une énorme bite le pénétrant, du sang commença à couler sur ses cuisses. Clark fit beaucoup de va-et-vient, pour le plaisir d'entendre son jouet faire des couinements plaintifs de douleur, le supplier de le laisser tranquille. C'était amusant pour Clark. Très amusant. Il entendit des pas.

  
''Clark !'' C'était la voix d'une femme qu'il connaissait

  
Clark éjacula dans le corps de son ennemi d'autrefois, alors que ce dernier faisait de même. Il se retira du corps, qui tomba sur le sol en un gémissement, il tourna la tête vers la voix et un océan de souvenirs remonta en lui. Un nouveau nom revint dans son esprit, et il sentit son corps frissonner, sa cruauté nouvelle s'en alla et des remords l'envahirent. Il avait violé et torturé des gens innocents cherchant à reprendre son rôle, il avait déçu le monde, et Lois... Il tomba à genoux et hurla de honte et de désespoir. Des bras passèrent autour de son cou, et Lois l'enlaça, lui chuchotant de se calmer et d'oublier ses actions passées. Il entendit le quator se libérer grâce au cyborg qui découvrit l'un de ses nouveaux pouvoir. La femme et l'homme aux cheveux longs se rhabillèrent pour être présentable, le cyborg laissa le garçon en rouge dans les bras d'Arthur alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Bruce qui s'était évanoui depuis quelques minutes. Cyborg prit Bruce dans ses bras et s'envola, accompagné des deux autres et du gamin.

  
Clark sentit quelque chose rouler sur sa joue, il glissa son doigt jusque là et fut quelque peu surpris de trouver une larme. Il n'avait pas pleuré depuis ce qu'il lui semblait des années. Lois était toujours auprès de lui quand il se décida enfin à se relever. Il la déposa au Kansas avant de partir chercher son costume, pour enfin finir en Russie à affronter des extra-terrestres. Il devait regagner la confiance du monde, même s'il lui semblait impossible de regagner celle de Bruce et des autres après ce qu'il avait fait, même s'il sentait que ce n'était pas vraiment lui, mais une part d'ombre enfouit des années plus tôt se réveillant en même temps que lui pour perpétuer sa vengeance. C'était tout de suite moins amusant de s'occuper des conséquences de ses actes, et le monde restait, quelque part, sans espoir.

  
Fin


End file.
